


A Walk To Remember

by braedens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mama Stilinski - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Stiles cries, Stiles has a weak spot for romantic movies, a WHOLE lot of fluff, a walk to remember, like a baby, lot of it, movie date, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braedens/pseuds/braedens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Lydia would expect to do on a date would be to handing her boyfriend tissues.</p><p>aka the one where Stiles cries.<br/>A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> queenclaarke gave me the prompt: "fic prompt: Stiles and Lydia on a date. Turns out Stiles has very deep feelings over 'A Walk To Remember' and Lydia has to bear with his constant sobbing."

The last thing Lydia would expect to do on a date would be to handing her boyfriend tissues.

When Stiles had suggested to stay in and watch a movie together when Lydia mentioned her parents would be out of town, she was strangely comfortable. Lately, their dates either involved double dates with Scott and Allison, or dressing up to go out to dinner. And even though they had only been officially dating for only three weeks, they always seemed to act more natural and wholesome when they were alone. So, Lydia reveled at the idea of staying in, cuddling up to Stile’s side, the glow of the fireplace radiating the living room as they watched a movie together, alone. 

But, that didn’t seem to be the plan.

"What time should I come over?" Stiles asked over the phone, just hours before the date.

"Whenever you want, really." Lydia was sitting at her desk in her bedroom, a pen scribbling away at her notebook, trying to finish the last of her Calculus homework. "Sooner than later, though." she added, and a small smile slipped on her face. 

A chuckled escaped from him, and even hearing over the phone, it made Lydia’s heart flutter. That she was the one who could hear him laugh. She was just about to ask him something else, when her doorbell rang.

"How about sooner?" he said through the phone, and Lydia could just picture his stupid smirk as she rolled her eyes and hung up the phone to greet him at the door.

Swinging it open, she was faced with the exact smirk she imagined he would have. 

"Hey." she said, one of her sultry grins slipping out. Stiles didn’t bother to greet her back, or ask to come in, but stepped over the threshold until he was almost towering over her, and leaned his head down to press his lips to hers. It was soft and chaste, but lasted long than a peck, and Lydia just remembered thinking that she may never get tired of kissing him. Kissing Stiles. 

He pulled apart just enough so that their noses were barely touching. “Hey.”

"What smells so good?" she asked, breaking out of her trance. Stiles looked as if he had almost forgotten about the bag in his hand, and lifted it up, taking Lydia’s hand in his free one. "This," he said, gesturing dramatically to the bag in his hand "is chicken alfredo. Your favorite." He lead them to the couch in the living room, that faced the plasma tv.

Lydia couldn’t help but beam up at him with her rare, genuine smiles. She vaguely remembered bringing up how much she loved it once back in their carefree days, when the worst Lydia had to worry about was a B on a test, rather than death of supernatural. 

They ate and talked for a while, and when they finished, they found themselves situated much as the always were when they were alone: Stiles sitting on the end of the couch, one arm around Lydia, whose head rested in the space his neck met his shoulder, the other arm on his lap, so that Lydia could absentmindedly play with his fingers, lacing her small, delicate ones with his long, calloused ones. 

It was Stiles who broke the silence. 

"So, what movie do you want to watch."

Lydia didn’t move for a moment, but pushed herself off of the couch to pick up an empty DVD case on the coffee table, and show it to him.

"A Walk to Remember?" he asked.

Lydia stayed quiet. She knew it was a sappy, teenage romance movie, but it was her favorite movie. But she learned from Jackson that guys aren’t really interested in the sap and love. 

"It’s okay if you don’t want to watch it. It was stupid of me to think you would. It’s sappy, I know. We can choo-" she was going to continue, but Stiles had sat up from the sofa to grab her wrist, pulling her back down to sit next to him. 

"Are you kidding? And miss the greatest romance movie in the history of romance movies? We’re watching it right now." he said, and his smile was so big and goofy that Lydia could weep. Instead, she opted for leaning in to kiss his lips, her hand moving to the side of his face. 

Stiles pulled away, and moved Lydia so that they were sitting the same as before. “Let’s get this puppy rolling.” he said, and Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote, playing the movie.

The first half hour was fine. Even to her surprise, Stiles seemed actually interested in the development of Landon and Jamie. They sat in silence, Lydia’s hand intertwined with Stiles, him giving her a reassuring squeeze whenever Landon said something profoundly romantic. It was all fine. Prefect really. 

That was, until Jamie told Landon her secret. 

Lydia had been expecting the scene, honestly, but even after watching it so many times, she still felt her eyes water. What she didn’t expect was the wretched sob that filled the room, making her forget the movie. And it wasn’t from her, oh no. It was Stiles. She sat up straighter and stared at Stiles in disbelief as he stared straight at the television, cheeks red and splotchy, covered in tears, and his breath shallow. It was so unbelievably not Stiles that it was almost funny. “Stiles…” she said carefully, and she waited for a responded from him, but he just continued watching the movie.

"It’s just…Jamie really loves him…you know?" he said between his cries, and the sounds he was making were so childish and unreal that Lydia felt like coddling him. 

"She loves him…and she just got the sucky end of the stick."

At this point, Lydia was crying, too. Not just because of the movie, but because she knew Stiles wasn't just crying for Jamie: he was crying for his mother. It forced the tears out of her. She just nodded along with him to everything he said, mumbling words about cancer and hospitals, and when he took her hand back in his and squeezed it, she knew this wasn't the time or place to talk about the death of his mother. So, she leaned back against him, and let him cry. But not before she reach over and grabbed the small tissue box from the coffee table, setting it between the both of them.

When the movie came to an end, Stiles was crying just as much as he was earlier, and the floor was littered with tear-stained tissues. The credits rolled, and Lydia was curled up closer to his side, her head resting on his chest, where she could hear his heart racing from his crying, and their hands still locked. 

"I didn’t know you had such strong emotions for this movie." she said, her nose stuffed from crying herself. 

"It’s just a sad fucking movie, okay?" he mumbled back, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Okay." she said, her smile bright and wide at him with teary eyes. 

He looked down at her with a scowl. “Okay, what?” he said, expecting her to make fun of him. But Lydia felt nothing but luck. Lucky that she had someone who trusted her enough to open himself up to her, lucky enough to have someone that wasn’t afraid to show his emotions, lucky that someone trusted her that much. And most importantly, lucky to have Stiles.

So as he scowled down at her, she let her head fall back on his chest and let out a sigh. “Nothing.”

A few moments passed, and Stiles spoken up again.

"I swear to God, Lydia Martin, you better not go blabbing to the pack about this. Especially Scott." he said between sniffs of his nose, and Lydia couldn’t help but giggle. Yes, giggle.

She brought their joined hands up to her lips, pressing soft kisses to his knuckles. 

"Okay."


End file.
